The subjects of studies of 1973/74 and of those proposed for 1974/75 are affected by the awareness of those problems of biology and health that are immediately connected with the current energy crisis. Very briefly, the broad statistical question is as follows: given that in a specified locality (in which the construction of a power producing plant is contemplated) the environmental pollution will be increased by the indicated quantities of specified pollutants, to estimate the consequent changes in appropriately selected health parameters, perhaps death rates from cancer, from heart attacks, etc. While this broad problem requires a large observational study, it has a number of important subproblems which are now being treated and which are contemplated for the future. They include the methodology of evaluating "competing risks" and that of analysis of factorial experiments. Studies of this kind are conducted with reference to some recent or ongoing laboratory experiments. New contacts with interested experimenters are welcome.